


Transfixed by Ray (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ante is transfixed by Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfixed by Ray (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashworks prompt: Stripes


End file.
